


And be my love

by Lady_Quill



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Flash Fic, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Quill/pseuds/Lady_Quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie gets a poem from a secret admirer; she's hoping it's Peggy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And be my love

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic now that I have internet again! To those of you who've been following my longer fics, I haven't forgotten about them. It just might take me a little while to get ideas and update them.
> 
> Thanks for reading! As always, comments/critique/randomness is welcome :)

Angie finds the poem "come live with me and be my love" slipped under her door the week after Peggy was taken into custody. It won't do to fuss over it – after all, it could be from anybody – and she goes about her day thinking nothing of it at all. That is, until Peggy meets her at the diner just before closing time. "English, I thought you were done for after they arrested you," she teases. She’s glad Peggy’s alright, for reasons she won’t admit, but her heart warms a little now that she knows her friend is safe.

"Oh, they tried all right," Peggy teases back. She pauses for a minute, and Angie knows she’s trying not to let her mind rest on the people she's lost, even if they did make her life miserable.

"But you're back?"

"For good this time." It sounds like a promise, or maybe a flirtation, but Angie won’t read too much into it. "I want you to come live with me," Peggy blurts.

"What?" Thank goodness she'd put away her teacup stack.

"Well, I can't go back to the Griffith, not after that mess, and Howard offered me one of his guest houses after I saved his life, and... well the house is awfully big for just one person." Peggy looks down and toys with the nail polish on her fingers. "And I need someone who can keep my secrets."

"So... roommates?" Angie tries not to sound disappointed; she isn’t quite sure she succeeds.

But Peggy glances around the room, as if making a mental note of everyone in the diner, before answering, "Yes, roommates."

"Well that sounds swell, English," Angie says. Peggy smiles something brilliant, and Angie already knows she’s head over heels for this gal, but perhaps it’s time to test the waters. "Got a letter from a secret admirer today."

"Oh?" Peggy doesn’t look guilty at all, like Angie hoped, just curious. Either she didn't send it, or she’s excellent bluffer. Angie’s tempted to guess the latter.

"Yeah, some real old stuff, medieval I think."

"Any idea who would have sent it?" Peggy’s poker face doesn’t falter, but Angie braves on.

"I've got a few suspicions,” Angie says. “If I'm right, it's someone I've already got my eye on."

"Ah, I see," Peggy says. Her smile fades, and shit, maybe Peggy really didn’t send her the letter.

"It's hard to tell really, ‘cause this person is real closed off. Don't like to let anybody in."

Peggy snorts a little when she laughs. "So how can you tell they're your secret admirer?"

"Well that’s what makes it tough,” Angie says. “But I think they're starting to realize it's ok to trust people a little.” She’s careful to use gender-neutral nouns – there are other people in the diner – but Angie doesn’t know if Peggy will pick up on it. “We had drinks together last Friday night, and it was real nice." Angie notices Peggy freeze, realizing... they had drinks last Friday. Not at a bar, just in Angie's room, drinking and chatting and crying and laughing themselves silly. There’s room for Peggy to back out, but there’s no one else they met with that night, and she’s sure Peggy has to realize by now that…

"It's hard to let people in, sometimes," Peggy replies softly. "Especially when everyone you do usually winds up hurt."

"And if it's not up to you? To decide if it's worth it?"

Peggy sighs. "Jarvis was right to tell me I'm too much like... a friend, I lost in the war. Too noble for our own good."

"Yeah, that's you, English. But what do you think?” Angie presses, “About my secret admirer?"

The last customer finally leaves, and they're alone in the diner. "Angie,” she takes a deep breath, finally finding her bravery “come live with me and be my love?"


End file.
